Recollections of Annette
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: Annette, a woman too caught up in her work didn't see the onslught that umbrella unleashed and soon it was too late.


Resident Evil:

Resident Evil:

Recollections of Annette 

Annette Birkin stepped through the opening door, hurrying to get to her wounded husband. Her mind was shock to found only a pool of blood where her beloved William once laid. She dropped down, looking over the drying blood. Something metallic shined in the dim light. Annette stared at it, trying to make her eyes figure out what the object was. Her mind snapped, " a syringe." The word popped into her head. " Oh, William what have you done" Tears begun to form, building at the edge of her eyes. She picked up the syringed up from the sticky pool of blood and held it to her breast, feeling the warmth that once was her husband. Tears streamed down her face wildly as she known why William had turned himself into a living product of his own work. " Umbrella, Umbrella is to blame. If it wasn't for the G-virus, William would still be by my side, his warmth still with me." 

  
Annette picked herself off the floor, spotting William's 92 SB compact 9mm on the floor. She grabbed it and held it in her hand. For some odd reason it felt like William was right there with her, his anger for umbrella raging through her. The tears stopped and Annette looked towards the door, remembering the Special Forces members that pass her earlier. She rushed towards the metal door, running after the agents that killed her darling husband. She run through the main hallways, just pass the lab that she came from. Her eyes glanced over the decimated bodies that laid scattered through the large room. She know she was on the right trail, this was the work of William and he was going after the special forces members to avenge his ravaged soul that umbrella took from him. The loud roar of William tore through the air; Annette's heart sank even farther down. She stopped her run and turned to the huge motioning wall. Screens flicked with various imagines of the lower and upper parts of lab. Annette's eyes looked over the twenty-four screens, searching for her dead husband. Her eyes widen at one of the cameras screens, it flicked with snow and static but she could still see the picture. The giant steel door of corridor 6, something stirred behind it, something large. The right corner bent in as a bulky clawed hand tore through it. She saw the shoulder of the beast, tall and massive, layers of exposed flesh wrapped around it like cotton candy. The middle of the shoulder opened reviling a giant gruesome eye that moved left and then right, acting like a real eye would. The hand pushed at the door, tearing it off the wall like it was tin foil. The large form of the beast stepped into the light. The tears of madness returned as she saw the sweet monstrous face of her husband. 

The giant creature known as William stepped lightly out form the doorway, a burst of light came from the other end of the hallway. Annette quickly typed on the keyboard at hand, expanding the view of the camera, showing the Special Forces member that had opened fired on William. " Smart bastard isn't he. He actually know that William would be after them, so he stayed behind to keep William busy. Thus completing their mission without complications." Annette chuckled at her own wit. " At least William will get some revenge." Annette's thoughts deceased as she watched the battle that went on. The agent's submachine gun fire died, the solider ejected the empty clip, letting it drop to the ground. His hand searched across his utility belt, trying to found a fresh magazine before William reached him. William leaped to the ceiling, crashing through ceiling tiles with much ease. The Agent, angered, reached for the ladder, disappearing from sight very quickly. Annette looked over the camera screens once again; trying to found where William had went. Rage filled Annette as she saw two of Special Forces members splashing through the sewer system carrying the case that concealed the G-virus. 

There was nothing Annette could do; the truth hit her once again. Her husband is no longer the sweet, caring man he once was; he is now a soulless monster. Annette walked back to the lab; she grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills to ease some of her pain. Two of them fall out in her hand and she threw them into her open mouth. In minutes the pills took effect, making Annette dizzy and lightheaded. She sat on the ground and pulled her legs into her stomach. "Oh William come back to me." She says as she falls into a deep sleep. Annette wake up, her body tired and stiff. She rubbed her tired eyes, ridding them of the heavy slumber. Annette looked around searching the room. She tried to stand, but her muscles still covered with sleep. She forced herself up, wondering how long she had been asleep. The way she felt and how her muscles responded, it had to be more than four days. A loud thump made her jump, Annette turned around looking at the plastic window at the other end of the lab. A man, dressed in a dirty lab coat, slowly banged on the window with his arm. Annette walked over to the door; it opened with a metal whoosh. " What do you want?" Annette says sleepily. The man let out a dreadful groan; it was then Annette notice something wrong with him. His skin a odd shade of white. His eyes a egg yolk, his clothes dirty and blood strained. That's when she noticed why he looked like that; he had become the walking dead. The man stumble towards her, Annette's mind still raced to found an answer. The zombie grabbed her wrist, sizing up her arm. She screamed and ripped her hand from his loose grip. She staggered back as the man shuffled towards her, letting out moans of hunger. She raised the handgun that she held in her hand, not knowing she even had it with her. She let off three shots, one hitting the creature in his chest, the other striking him in the shoulder, and the third one blowing out his left eye. The undead creature fall back on to the ground, spasming. Annette's nerves calmed down and she relaxed herself. " How could this have happened in just four days? A breakout. This whole underground installation has to be infected. I will need more ammo, god only knows what is out there."

Annette tore the drawer out from its slot, looking around the junked that laid in it. She then saw the two thin black magazine clips for the 92 SB compact. Annette slipped them into her lab jacket's side pocket and readied herself for what awaited her outside. The door opened and the heavy stench of death hit her hard. Annette's stomach churned and bubbled at the sicken smell. Three carriers aimlessly walked around the large circular room. All of them dressed in lab coats and slacks. She known she had to act fast if she was going to get by them. One let out a eerier moan, echoing off the steel walls. Annette dashed to the hallway, the zombies begun to shuffle her way, noticing her actions. She pumped her legs reaching the security room once again. Most of the cameras were out, but a few displayed pictures. Annette punched in a few keys, the camera screen flicked and changed. Dark running water filled the monitor than a foot comes into view. The brown loafer shredded and covered in blood splashed through the water. The pain hit Annette once again, she recognize the brown loafer, it was William's. She has to found him; she has to bring him back to help him before he gets to sherry.

  
The sky tram jerked to a stop, Annette slid the door open and stepped out. She scanned the area for any dangers, not seeing any she continues towards the sewers. Annette swung the door open, hearing the loud sound of rushing water. Annette looked in seeing that the sewer was flooded with dark murky water. Annette stepped lightly into the water; her foot coming down on something lumpy and soft, slipping under the weight of her foot. Annette jumped back looking down at what she had just stepped on. A body, clad in dark green fatigues laid at the bottom of the sewer way. Annette recognized the tore up body; it belonged to one of the Special Forces members. Annette laughs at the soldier's painful death, knowing that William had got his revenge. Annette jogged through the heavy water, making her way to the steel gate that closed off that section. Spiders crawled across the wall, hissing in anger. Annette slowly moved pass them, not making any sudden movements. Annette walked pass them making her way through the small passageway to the right, and climbs up on a ledge. Annette closes in on the door at the end of hallway. With a brush of air the door swings open, Annette walks in hearing the loud rumble of the small lift elevator coming down. " The spy." Annette's mind screams. She saw both of them on the small lift and they saw her, she run back towards the door, trying to trick the two into chasing her. The two rounded the corner; with out second thoughts Annette pulled the trigger, firing off three rounds, two missing their targets, one hitting with a wet smack. Annette took the time to escape running out the door she just came out of. Annette run up the steel ladder and through the vent. Annette could hear the running footsteps of someone behind her as she made her way towards the sewer controls. Annette turned around and raised her gun, aiming at the spy's handgun. The bullet shot out, hitting the spy's gun out of her hands, giving Annette the upper hand. " You're after the g-virus aren't you?" Annette says very sly. " G-virus what are you taking about?" Ada responds confused. " Don't play dumb with me, I did a background check on you. I know you got close to John and become his girlfriend so that you could spy on Umbrella actives with out being noticed. By the way John's dead, he become on of those zombies. My condolences." she uttered. Annette began to speak again before Ada could even answer. " Where did you get, that's sherry's." Annette said, as she looked at the gold pendent that hung from Ada's neck. Annette leaped for the pendent, but Ada was fast. The two struggled, trying to throw the other off the bridge. Ada lifted her hand, making a fist, and slammed into the side of Annette's face. The force of the blow sends Annette cascading over the railing and hitting the hard steel below.   
Pain and soreness raged through Annette's back, she slowly lifted herself up. Annette stopped and listened to the sound of the running water, she could hear faint splashing coming closer. " That spy is coming back. I have to hide." Annette lays her sore back on the wall awaiting the secret agent that wants her husband's research. The door opened, not Ada, but a young woman walked in. Annette raised her gun to her just to be sure. Calmly and coolly the woman said, " You must be Annette." " Yes, my husband William Birkin, he is the man responsible for the creation of the G-virus." Annette speaks. " G-virus?" Claire responds. "My husband's latest creation. It can create the ultimate bio weapon. Its potential is much greater than that of the T-virus. I have got to found him he is after sherry. He is able to implant embryos into those who have related genetic make up. Since sherry is his daughter than he will be after her." Annette explains. " I just saw sherry she is somewhere in the sewer system, I lost her just a little while ago." Claire says feeling the sudden rush of panic. " Sherry." Annette screams as she runs pass Claire and barrels out the door. " I have to get back to the lab and get the vaccine ready if I am going to save sherry's life. There is no way I can beat William in this shape the only alternate is to save her before the virus spreads to far through her body." 

The elevator train sat in the dim light of moon, its metal glisten in the beams of white light. Annette climbed abroad and began her descent down. The train jerked to a stop, Annette checked the light by the door, reading that the train's engine had over heated. Annette stepped out, feeling the cool September wind blow down the shaft. Annette spotted the small platform just below her she jumped down towards. Her loafers hit hard on the steel platform; Annette lifts herself back up, the sound of the train starting up again makes her look back. Annette known it had to be those spies that where following her, she climbed into the small vent shaft and dropped down to the floor below. Annette waited; she wanted her revenge on the two. A monstrous roar ripped through the calm air, making the atmosphere feeling abnormal. Gunshots joined with the devilish howl, thoughts raced through her mind. It had to be William he had come back here. The shooting stopped and Annette could hear the metal vent being lifted up and someone crawling into the emergency shaft. A mess of blue dropped from the ceiling, it was that cop that she had shot earlier. " You murdered my husband! I know what you are looking for. You came for the g-virus. You won't take it away from me. This is my husband's legacy." Annette screams at the young man. " I see you have teamed up with that spy." Annette added. " What are you talking about?" the man asks. "You really don't know anything. She's one of the company's operatives sent here to retrieve the G-virus." Annette explains. " That's a lie. I know Ada she wouldn't do anything like that." Leon screams back at Annette. " No, it's the truth. I did a background check on her and found out that she was spying on Umbrella actives. Now its time for you to die." Annette raises her gun to the shock man, fearing rolling around in his eyes. The ceiling burst into dust and debris as a giant humanoid creature leap down. The ground shook under its massive boots, as it made its way towards Leon. Annette turned around letting the creature do her dirty work at killing the poor cop. She headed back to the lab, getting back on track; she had to make the vaccine before it was too late, before sherry died. 

Gunshots erupted from the lab, Annette waited there to see came out. The door opened with a hiss, and the young woman from the sewers came out, shocked at the sight of Annette. " Annette I need the Vaccine Synthesis. Sherry is sick, please Annette I need the Vaccine." Claire pleads with Annette who stares blankly into Claire's stunned eyes. A howl tore through the silence, a roar that Annette know to well. " William." The word rolls off Annette's sweet lips. The ceiling broke away as the giant figure of William made his way down. Annette looked over the monster, not seeing anything that realized William but in her heart she known it was. Annette's word still floated through the air as William roared out in rage. His twin clawed hands lift up high into the air and came down with a quick swipe. Blood splashed against the wall; it was Annette's blood. " William." She said softly as he leaped back into the hole in the ceiling. The warm crimson blood trickle down her bottom lip as she cracked a wide smile. Claire keeled down by her side, " here, this is the Vaccine Synthesis. Please save my Sherry and told her I know I was a terrible mother, but I still love her." Annette last words barely make it passed her moist lips. Annette drifted slowly into blackness and was soon reunited with William. 


End file.
